


Famous AU

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila salt, Marinette is Famous, Whether she wants to be or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Most people tend to forget that Marinette has actually accomplished a number of noteworthy things. Or has had a hand in the successes of others. From Jagged Stone’s glasses to Gabriel’s design competition, she’s been involved in a lot of things.Enough to get her noticed.Enough to become meme-worthy, even.It turns out that Marinette has a fan following. She just doesn’t know it. And with the spotlight on Lila and her stories, no one else really considers it.Not until a new girl comes to the school.
Series: Tumblr Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296284
Comments: 91
Kudos: 2296





	Famous AU

* * *

  
Her name was Helen.

She was a geek at heart who mostly stuck to the internet. Watching shows, reading stories, staying up to date on memes, and most importantly, interacting with friends she’s made on online forums where they would chat about all sorts of things.

Now hers was a standard story. New girl from a different country. Just moved to the area. No friends yet. Weird interests.

Moving is always difficult. Especially when you’re moving halfway around the world.

Though on the plus side, she got to move to Paris France of all places. And if there was any city most folks would be happy to move to, Paris was usually it. Well, akumas and magical terrorist aside at any rate.

Still, she was having to start over. New city. New school. New classmates. And no real idea what she would be in for.

There was one saving grace.

Her parents, as busy as they could get at times, did care about her. And especially about her education. So of course they arranged for the best.

Maybe it was fate? Maybe it was just luck? Or maybe her parents knew more about her internet interests than she thought and decided to encourage her?

Because sure enough, Helen found herself standing at the steps of Francoise DuPont College.

SHE went to school here.

Helen could power a city with the level of her excitement.

This was the meeting place of the best and brightest. Where the children of the greats and future movers of the world go each day.

And soon Helen would be meeting with the living legend among them!

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng~!”  
  


* * *

It had been a long day. Another long, tiring day of having to put up with even more of Lila’s increasingly outrageous claims. This time with Lila throwing out some clearly made up story of how she single-handedly saved the best bakery in Italy with her amazing secret macaron recipe. It was more out of annoyance than anything that had Marinette at least trying to warn Alya not to take said claims seriously only for Alya to shake her head in disappointment.

“Look, Lila’s done all sorts of cool stuff, but that’s no reason to try to discredit any of it. I mean, first Adrien and now this? Jealousy is not a good look on you, girl.”

Before Marinette could even respond, someone else did for her.

“Jealous?! How could you even SAY THAT?!” Came a new voice, causing both girls to look over to see Aurora standing next to the speaker—someone neither of them had ever seen before.

Alya started in bewilderment. “Uh, who are you?”

“Sorry!” Aurora called. “I was just showing the new girl around when we happened to pass by and overhear.”

Said new girl was gaping at them both in shock and growing outrage. Both Alya and Marinette glanced to each other, somewhat wary as the girl approached them.

“Of course she’s not jealous! She has no reason to be!” She interrupted their silent conversation, though it almost came out as a shriek as she gestured at Marinette. “Do you even know who she IS?!”

Marinette blinked, a bit surprised. This girl was a complete stranger. But from the way she spoke, it almost sounded like…

“I’m sorry, do you know me?”

Probably not the right question to ask, given Aurora’s wry expression and the way that the strange girl was staring at her like she had hung the stars.

“Of course I do! You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng? THE Marinette! You’re famous!”

This startled everyone, and even started getting attention of some other students passing by.

Marinette blinked. Once. Twice.

“What?”

Either the girl didn’t notice or simply didn’t care, as she moved in front of Marinette and beamed up at her. “My name is Helen! And I’m a HUGE fan!”

“F-fan? Me?” This was certainly new for her. Since when did she have a fan? WHY would she have a fan?

“Of course!” Helen exclaimed. “You won Gabriel Agreste’s design contest! You also made the hat for the actor, Fred Haprele! You appeared on TV with Jagged Stone and rumor say you’re even on his contacts list!”

Marinette blushed as more people stopped to witness the commotion and more eyes fell on her.

“How do you even know about that? Aren’t you from America?” Alya asked, rather incredulous about the claims. She knew her friend was talented, but this?

“Sure! But internet is world wide! It’s rather amazing what can become big news in another country. And in mine, _you_ are the big news!” Helen insisted, never losing that star struck look.

“M-me?” Marinette stuttered because this? This was becoming a lot to take in.

“Of course! Jagged Stone is really big over in the West. So some folks started taking notice when he came out with those glasses. They were amazing! And he couldn’t stop talking about how YOU made them!” Helen gushed. “You wouldn’t believe how many people are trying to recreate that design! Or at least try to make something similar! It’s a huge fad over there right now, but everyone knows YOU’RE the original!”

“I-I made a fad? In AMERICA?” Marinette gaped.

“Well, it’s not that big of a surprise.” Kim noted, having recently stopped by to join the conversation along with several other members of the class. “I know I’d buy a set of those shades if I could.”

“It would interfere with my ability to see properly, but I honestly would find it enjoyable to try a set as well.” Max agreed.

“We were questioning if we could get some for Kitty Section, but then you made our costumes and those were too amazing as is.” Rose added cheerfully while Juleka smiled and nodded in agreement.

“See?!” Helen cheered, spinning back on Marinette in growing elation. “You’re famous! You know Jagged Stone! You made his glasses! And everyone saw your hat in that picture of Gabriel Agreste’s appearance!”

“Okay,” Alya conceded. “That is quite a few accomplishments, but still—”

“And that’s not even getting started on her luck powers!”

Marinette balked.

“My what?” She squeaked, trying not to panic because ohgod did she know she was Ladybug HOW DID SHE KNOW?!

“It’s like you’re magic! There are entire conspiracy boards about it!” Helen exclaimed, practically vibrating with excitement.

Alya’s eyes widened. “Conspiracy boards?”

“I-I’m not magic!”

“Then how do you explain that Jagged Stone broke international sales records and was sought out for a new contract when you designed his album cover?” Helen asked.

Marinette looked away, uncertain. “Well, the sticker was probably a new concept but really?”

“Then there’s the Ladyblog becoming a sensation within a day of its creation—the same day its creator met YOU!”

“How do you know these things?”

Helen conveniently ignored that question and continued. “Your uncle won that competition and named his famous soup after you!”

“Well, that one’s true, but that was all him!”

“And Kitty Section made their breakout debut when you made their costumes!”

“But that was—”

Rose interrupted her, beaming in realization. “Hey, that’s right!”

“And it was your hat that summoned Gabriel Agreste from the void!”

“He wasn’t in a void!”

“Hmm.” Alya mused. “Come to think of it, Mr. Agreste hadn’t made a public appearance before Adrien was wearing your hat…”

Marinette spun on her friend. “Alya, you are not helping!”

But Helen was not to be deterred. “There are forums about it! Entire internet memes dedicated to your power!”

“I don’t have a power!” Marinette cried out.

“The internet says differently!” Helen chimed, gleefully.

“Dude, she’s right!” Nino said in shock as he looked at a page on his phone. “Just listen to some of this stuff! ’Marinette is so badass that she took over Paris City Hall with a ragtag group of teenagers.’ Hey—we’re not ragtag!”

“But none of that is true!” Marinette insisted.

“Well, I mean…it kind of is. In a sense.” Ivan replied with a shrug when Marinette spun on him. “You did lead us in barricading City Hall when Darkblade happened.”

“Look at this one.” Nino continued. “’Marinette made a working heart for Audrey Bourgeois within a day of meeting her.’ Heh—they’re arguing over what it’s made of! Or if she actually got her feather hat to hatch an egg that replaced the void where Audrey’s heart should be!”

“What? Really?!”

To Marinette’s mounting horror, other people had started taking out their cellphones and tablets to look for similar results.

“‘Her hat was so amazing that it summoned Gabriel Agreste from the Netherworld.’”

“If you think about it, it was only when Adrien was wearing HER hat that his father finally made an appearance.”

“And hugged him! In PUBLIC!”

“And hasn’t Chloe’s mom been nicer? I mean—at least a bit?”

“She’s still in Paris despite her original statements about leaving as soon as possible.”

“Wasn’t she going to leave that same day?”

“Didn’t she offer to take Marinette with her?”

“But she didn’t. And not only that, I heard she hadn’t fired anyone for a month after meeting Marinette.”

“Knowing her, that’s like a record!”

“’Marinette is so awesome that XY copied HER!’”

“Well, THAT one is true.”

“And didn’t she confront Bob Roth and help out him and XY as copycats?”

“That’s how Kitty Section got a new deal!”

“Then there was the school gaming competition she won with Max…”

Kim straightened and turned to Alix. “Hey wait…if it’s true, then that means your win in our race doesn’t count!”

Alix spun on him, irate. “WHAT?!”

Kim smirked. “Marinette made your banner, remember? That means YOU got her luck!”

“Like I needed it to beat your sorry butt!”

Max and Markov were huddled together, trying to work out the statistical probability that their school would have won the gaming competition had Marinette not been one of the contenders. The odds were…actually much lower than expected.

Juleka started regaling to an all too happy to listen Helen about how Marinette broke her picture curse after years of bad class photos.

“She breaks curses, too?!” Helen squealed. “Wait till the forum hears about this!”

“Guys! Guys, come on! It’s not like that! Really?” Marinette tried to insist. But it became ever more clear that things were only continuing to spiral as the whispers and numbers of those talking about her only increased.

Alya chuckled a bit. “I think you’re fighting a losing battle here, girl.”

Marinette groaned.


End file.
